I Don't Wanna Lose You Again...
by Kaminari Kamikaze
Summary: This is based offa short scene in SA2. ^_^ Amy seems to have a problem, and it seems that Sonic is the only one that can help.. enjoy, or something! My first completed fanfic! Short story, though.


Sonic, who was feeling very sick to his stomach at the moment knew very well what was going to happen. He was going to die, and by his archnemisis, too! He drew in a deep breath, and looked in Tails' direction, as he pressed his paws against the glass he was sealed in.

"I'm counting on you, Tails!" He said quickly. His voice was dimmer than usual since he was inside the tube. Then he turned to Amy, who was held at gun (or laser, blah) point. It seemed that Amy and Tails knew what was about to happen to, and her face showed absolute distress.

"And Amy?" Sonic softened his voice. "Take care'a yourself."

"Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman cackled. And punched the button that launched him outside of the Colony ARK, into outer space.

"Sonic!" Amy shrieked. As she pressed her gloved paws against the window, not caring for anything around her, she gazed, as she saw the capsule containing Sonic explode in mid-space. She heard Eggman talking, but she didn't give a damn. Sonic was going to die. She gasped out loud. It happened. "Sonic...!!" she sobbed continuously. "So...nic..."

-------

Amy woke up in the middle of the night. Her eyes were extremely wet and she glanced at her digital clock. It has just changed to 3:49 A.M. She noticed that she was having an aftershock, gasping and sobbing at the same time. Amy wiped some tears away, and covered her face with her hands, continuing the crying until her head hurt, as she fell asleep almost unconsciously. It was 5:47.

An hour later, Amy woke up. The very light pinkness of her room reflected on her eyes, as she stared into the ceiling, drowsily. She hummed a melancholy sound, and sat up. She wished she could see Sonic. Sure, he was alive, but the nightmare, which was also a reality in the past kept haunting her. She was ready to cry again, but she realised that this is a new day. Get a hold of yourself, Amy, she muttered. She decided to meet with Sonic. Besides, she hadn't seen him since the day they left the Colony ARK. And it's been 4 and a half weeks already.. The situation was desperately getting to her...

*****

Sonic pressed his back against the marble wall, gasping as he had just run around the entire Mystic Ruins--twice in a row. He closed his eyes, as his mouth hung open, just taking in all the air he could. After a minute or two, he was breathing normally through his nose. He looked down at his sneakers, the Scorchers, which he fonded. Looking up again, he decided to climb the ladder back to the widespread small area of the Mystic Ruins. He rushed up the ladder, and took off to his short destination.

------

He stood near the entrance of the cave to the Mystic Ruins Chao Garden.

"Man! It is type warm today! I wonder if I should run the M.R. again..." He sniffed the air. It had its usually grassy smell, nothing new. After rubbing the back of his head just for the boredom of it, he walked down the small pathway and ran up the steps to the large landing area for Tails' planes. Walking over to the edge of the place. He wasn't afraid of heights, but that vast vision of the ocean merely frightened him. He shuddered, and decided to take the train to Station Square. It was too humid in the Mystic Ruins.

"Sonic! It's you!"

As he turned around, a little pinkette latched onto him, startling him. She wrapped her arms around his mid area and buried her head into his chest, sobbing.

"Whoa, Amy! Watch it! You scared me half to death!" he exclaimed, as he pried her arms off of him, and gripped her shoulders making her stand straight. At first, he was frowning, but his eyebrows rose as he saw the girl's tear-stained face. He was a little startled at the reaction. She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Hold up, what's the matter, Amy?" He asked. He let her go, as she tried to make herself stable again. She was gasping, as she wiped her face with her hands.

"I-I-I," she stuttered as her eyes began to fill up again. This crying was making her sick. Her head was aching, and her face was soaking. Sonic shook his head, with a perplexed look on his face.

"Wha? What happened?" Amy squeezed her eyes tightly and wiped her eyes.

"Gomen ne, Sonikku," she said, as if she had a cold. "I just.. I.." Sonic sighed, deeply, and gripped her hand, as he rushed them down the steps back down to the misty jungle.

------

They stood there, not bothering to go down the ladder. Sonic put his one hand on his hips and looked at her. "Tupekku, Amy. You're scaring me. What is the problem?" Amy grabbed her right arm with her left one, digging her heel into the ground.

"Sonic.." she said in a shaky voice. "Remember back then?" she squeaked.

"When we were at the Colony ARK, and.." she stopped. Sonic blinked at her, cocking his head. "Go on," he said. He was hoping Eggman hadn't started anything again... he doubted it, but he decided to listen to Amy's story anyway.

"Hai.. and when you were gonna give Dr. Eggman th- the," Amy stopped short, to cover her face. "The fake Chaos Emerald?" Sonic nodded. "Yeah?"

"But then he figured out it was fake.. and... and, trapped you, sending you out.." Amy made this little noise, and started crying again, latching onto his arm.

"Aw, man..." Sonic looked up in the sky as if she was hopeless and side-eyed her.

"Amy.. I'm right here, y'know. Nothing happened to me! I'm jus' fine!" he nudged her, grinning. But Amy still didn't seem too happy. He pouted.

"But, Sonie... we almost lost you," she looked up at him.

"What if that Chaos Emerald didn't work?" She leaned over, burring her head into Sonic's chest again."I dunno what I'd do without you," she gasped, sniffling. Sonic sighed. He didn't know what else to say or do, as he wasn't used to crying girls, clinging onto him. He stuck his lips to the side, frowning with his eyes half-closed, and looked down. Amy wasn't sobbing anymore, but she was sniffling uncontrollably, clinging onto Sonic's arms with her head laid on his chest. He just heaved a sigh, quills rising and falling with each respiration. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Amy..." his voice amplified through her ears. She was frowning, her little cheeks puffed up and red. "That Eggman almost killed you! Arn't ya gonna do anything about it?" she lifted up her head. Her face was tear-stained. "I mean.. I don't think he's bad anymore, but he almost took your life!" she said matter-of-factly. Amy was right.. Sonic never really thought of Eggman really the type to kill him, but to make him suffer greatly and be frightened, then let him go. Since the Egg Viper long ago.. Eggman had seemed to had his intention on killing the blue hedgehog. He swallowed, and then sighed again.

"Hey, Amy. Calm yourself." He lifted her up, sliding his large hands under her arms and making her stand. "See? Here I am, the True Blue Hedgehog hero... standin' right before ya." That grin... it was all coming back to her. Sonic didn't die. He was alive, and breathing. The blue fur that covered most of his body.. his excited green eyes. He had a point though--after all, he _was standing there, right in front of her. Sonic was here. Sonic was back._

"Sonikku," Amy breathed helplessly. Sonic didn't seem to care, but Amy smiled, that little happy smile, and got into that hugging position again. She wish that she could stay like this forever.. his warm furry body, his slow steady breathing, his strong paced heartbeat... it was all too pleasing. Pleasing enough to make her fall asleep. Sonic had managed to stay still for a few minutes when he noticed something wrong.

"Amy? Hello...?" That's when he realised that she was asleep. He sweatdropped, then facefaulted. "Ikei shimatta--desu ka!" he exclaimed, slapping his forehead. But he looked down. She seemed so quiet and peaceful.. he just couldn't wake her up. No wonder her felt sudden pressure on him. Amy _had fallen asleep._

A tiny smile formed, as he lifted her up. She wasn't as heavy as he expected, but he was thankful. A cold wind had just passed by, and he shivered. Then he felt a heavy raindrop, which went right through his fur, and onto his skin. "Aww... shit." he groaned audibly. Amy seemed to be smiling in her sleep. All was well now, nothing to haunt her anymore. She dozed off, and slept soundly. The rain started its mission.

"Tails had better be at th' workshop by now," Sonic muttered. Shifting Amy up close to his body, he decided to run the tracks of the cart than to take it. The sky settled itself on a gray color, as it started to rain. Sure, everything else was normal, but this was a diff'rent day. That's your typical Sonic Takeshi Hedgehog. Well, almost, anyway...

Zee Eynd


End file.
